


Jocund

by orphan_account



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Anal, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, College AU, Depression, First Time, Fluff, Gay, Loss of Virginity, M/M, Plot Twist, Romance, Smut, Tears maybe, Yaoi, agnst, boys crying, idk - Freeform, random idea
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-10-12
Updated: 2015-10-12
Packaged: 2018-04-26 03:14:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 857
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4987987
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Your beating heart is what keeps me safe, your warmth is what keeps me reassured. Your scent is what keeps me relaxed, your presence is what I live for.</p><p>That is why I love you.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Jocund

**Author's Note:**

> I originally did this on @Grisha but I decided to move here.

Warmth. Warmth was all Eren could feel as the drowsiness took over him. Where exactly was he again...? Hell if he knew, it seemed as if the last few hours of his life was just a blur. He could hear the faint blasting of music, it's not like he was far from it, from what he could tell. The college student could feel an arm around his neck, supporting him up. His vision wasn't quite clear yet but, he could make out the figure supporting him. 

The person seemed to have a muscular build, presuming to be male, of course, he could see the person was visibly shorter than him. He chuckled mentally, seriously, how could such a shortie hold him, of all people, up? Still feeling numb, he couldn't feel his legs being dragged on the concrete floor and his body being layed into the back of the car. Slowly regaining his consciousness, Eren could feel the person setting him straight and buckling him up whilst arguing with what sounded like two other people. 

Feeling himself buckled in, safe and secure, he felt the car door close with a slam! noise. The sudden boom made Eren clutch his head painfully, God damn this shortie must be super fuckin' strong to make him hurt this bad. He groaned slightly, the light had now seemingly had started affecting him too. His mouth tasted... fruity? No, maybe more of a tangy yet spicy flavor. 

The feeling of the engine rumbling and the smooth sailing of the car eventually lured Eren to sleep. The last thing that caught his sight was black, silky, hair and gray, with a tint of blue, eyes staring at him in mild concern. He passed out after that.

 

Eren woke with the biggest headache in his life. His eyes failed to open as if they were glued shut tightly. He didn't quite remember the events of yesterday. He remembered Jean and Marco throwing a "small" party at their humble abode, arriving, drinking the strangely addictive punch (or so he thinks), then the events after that was all just a strange blur. Eren huffed in irritation, that horse-faced bastard spiked the punch. 

Slowly opening his eyes, the harmful rays from the sun envaided his eyesight, causing his cornea to feel like it was on fire. His hands flew to his eyes, unfortunately, he hit his head too hard causing a throbbing sensation to resound through his brain. Fuck, this really wasn't his day, was it? He didn't even know how the hell he got home. Shit. Maybe he should just ask Mikasa. 

It was Saturday morning, he didn't have classes on the weekends. And for that, he was thankful. Eren shifted his weight so that he was now sitting, instead of laying, on the bed. He looked down at the floor, seemingly to be in deep thought. In reality, he was just too lazy and hungover to get his ass up. 

Although, the sudden urge to vomit surely awakened his inner energy. His legs suddenly took off into full sprint, running right to the bathroom. He vomited, what he assumed, everything he had cosumed yesterday. He grimaced. Next time he saw that horse-face, he'd kill him for sure.

 

"Eren!" Mikasa called from downstairs. She had come over to check up on him, not that it wasn't appreciated, he just didn't enjoy the constant jab of pain he got everytime she spoke. He found himself glaring at the floor, his pillow placed over his head to muffle as much sound as possible. 'Doesn't Mikaa know when to shut the fuck up and leave me alone?" Eren suddenly found himself thinking. It was very unusual to use his dearest step-sisters name with malice, but, as you could tell, Eren wasn't a very... agreeable person when hungover.

"What? Fucking what do you want?!" Irritation was laced in his tone, his words coming out in a hiss. She didn't mind the way he talked to her; she knew there was no real danger behind his tone. The girl sighed, just how forgetful was this stubborn little bitch? 

"Eren," the black-haired girl started off soft, not wanting to further instigate the boy, "we have classes this afternoon, remember?" There was a pregnant pause. Mikasa lingered in front of his door, worried about the sudden lack of response from her brother. 

"Eren?" Now she was confused, did he manage to pass out in the little bit of time or was he just THAT lazy? Just as she was about to knock on his doorーonce againーthe door suddenmy flew open, revealing a disheveled Eren. His hair was going in every direction, clothes improperly tucked in, his breathing ragged. 

"Come on! Let's go!" Eren rushed pasted Mikasa, leaving her in his dust. Too confused to even try to understand what just happened, Mikasa just shook her head, a smirk forming on her face. That boy never does learn, does he?

"Mikasa," she heard Eren yell from downstairs. "Yes, Eren?" She yelled back, curious to what he could possibly want. "I forgot my bookbag."

She let out a soft chuckle; he really does never learn.


End file.
